Chucky goes to High School
by ben1981
Summary: This is a goofy, raunchy spoof of the Child's Play series. It has Chucky enrolling in high school, where he is picked on by the jocks and wins a girlfriend. Contains langauge, violence, and tons of adult content. I only have the first chapter up now, but


1 Ben Wasden  
  
Presents  
  
Chucky goes to High School  
  
Interior: A home in Oakbridge, California- Night  
  
Our P.O.V. We see a blonde girl, 17 years old. She is talking on the phone. We see her through the kitchen window. Her name is Brandy Lieberman. Someone is watching her.  
  
Brandy  
  
I swear, Cindy. He was only four inches. I've seen bigger dicks on a 10 year old.  
  
Cindy  
  
You have got to be kidding me. It must have been hell for you.  
  
Brandy  
  
Yeah, it was. Here I was expecting him to be Tommy Lee and he turned out to be more like Pee Wee.  
  
Cindy  
  
What did you do?  
  
Brandy  
  
I did what any other girl would have done in my situation.  
  
Cindy  
  
What?  
  
Brandy  
  
I sucked him raw (laughing).  
  
Cindy  
  
Oh you are such a slut.  
  
Brandy  
  
No my mom's a slut. I'm a whore.  
  
Cindy  
  
What's the difference?  
  
Brandy  
  
Oh come on Cindy. There's a lot of difference if you think about it.  
  
We hear the doorbell ringing throughout the house. We move outside to see that no one is standing directly at the front door.  
  
Brandy  
  
Oh shit. Someone's at the door. I'll call you back okay.  
  
Cindy  
  
Okay. Tell me how your date with Paul goes tonight.  
  
Brandy  
  
I can already tell you how it's going to go. I'm going to fuck him like I fucked my brother last night.  
  
Cindy  
  
Oh you are so bad.  
  
Brandy  
  
Yeah I know. Talk to you later.  
  
Cindy  
  
Okay. And remember to be at my house tomorrow night. Me and my mother are really looking forward to having a threesome with you.  
  
Brandy  
  
Okay. See you then.  
  
We see Brandy place the cordless phone on the kitchen counter. She then retreats to the living room. She opens to front door. We see that there is no one there.  
  
Brandy  
  
Hello  
  
There is no answer as Brandy looks around outside. Outside, she begins surveying the surroundings. There is still no one in sight.  
  
Brandy  
  
Hello  
  
Brandy (continued)  
  
David is that you?  
  
There is still no answer.  
  
Brandy  
  
I already told you that I don't want you fucking me in the ass anymore. The last time I bled like I had my period or something.  
  
Brandy  
  
I'm going inside now, okay.  
  
There is still no answer. We see Brandy walking up the front porch, when all of a sudden she trips.  
  
Brandy  
  
Shit.  
  
Brandy looks up from the porch floor to see that she has tripped over a doll. A male doll. She reaches over and picks it up. She sees the name Chucky embroidered at the top of his overalls.  
  
Brandy stands up, the doll still clutched in her hand. She looks the doll over, a smile crossing her face.  
  
Brandy  
  
Oh my god. What a cute little doll.  
  
She begins tickling the doll, who all of a sudden begins talking.  
  
Chucky  
  
Hi. I'm Chucky. Wanna suck my dick?  
  
Close up of Brandy's face. She looks shocked.  
  
Brandy  
  
What did you just say?  
  
Chucky (repeats)  
  
Hi. I'm Chucky. Wanna suck my dick?  
  
Brandy (smiling)  
  
Oh this so fucking cool.  
  
Chucky  
  
Hi. I'm Chucky. Can I fuck your pussy?  
  
Brandy  
  
Oh Chucky, what a foul mouth you have. I love you already.  
  
We see Brandy hugging Chucky, then she enters her house closing the door behind her.  
  
Interior: Inside Brandy's house  
  
We see Brandy place Chucky on the living room couch.  
  
Brandy  
  
I'm gonna go get ready for my one night stand, I mean date tonight with Paul. You stay right here, dolly. Or you can come watch. I don't care. Every guy in Oakbridge has seen me naked anyway. Ta-Ta.  
  
As Brandy walks away, we see Chucky turn his head toward her. He is watching her the whole time.  
  
Interior: Brandy's bathroom  
  
We see Brandy enter her spacious bathroom, leaving the door open a crack. She begins removing her clothes. We see that she has big breasts, a nice tight ass, and a furry bush between her legs.  
  
Brandy moves over to the shower and turns it on, hot water spraying out of the showerhead.  
  
Interior: Kitchen  
  
Our P.O.V. We enter the kitchen. We see that dirty dishes litter the counter and the sink. We move over to a cabinet and open it swiftly. We see dish towels, clothes, hot mittens, etc. We move to second cabinet and open it. We see forks, spoons, and butter knives. No good. We then move to yet another cabinet and open it as well. Bullseye. We see about 15 butcher knives, all different shapes and sizes. We pick up the largest one and close the cabinet. We then exit the kitchen.  
  
Interior: Bathroom  
  
We see Brandy rubbing a large piece of Dove soap repetitively over her vagina.  
  
Brandy (screaming)  
  
Oh Paul. Eat me. Oh yeah, eat my pussy. Now fuck me. Oh, fuck me you big bad boy. Yeah.  
  
Our P.O.V. We move out to the hall. We look through the crack in the bathroom door. From outside, we can hear Brandy screaming with delight. We quickly open the door all the way and slide inside the bathroom.  
  
Brandy (still screaming)  
  
Paul, make me cum. Oh yeah, make my pussy wet.  
  
We see the shower curtain get pulled back to reveal Brandy, who is now screaming in fear instead of pleasure.  
  
Brandy  
  
Oh my god. Chucky?  
  
We see Chucky standing right in front of the shower. He is no longer wearing his over-alls. He is naked and appears to have a hard-on  
  
Chucky  
  
Is there any room in there for me, sweet ass?  
  
Brandy looks down at Chucky holding a large butcher knife and begins screaming again.  
  
Chucky pulls the knife toward Brandy and begins stabbing her in the ass repeatedly, blood spewing from her tight asshole. It sprays the shower and Chucky.  
  
Chucky  
  
How do you like that, bitch?  
  
We see Chucky plunge the bloodstained knife out of Brandy's ass. She drops to the floor of the shower, seemingly dead.  
  
Chucky begins to leave the bathroom, but then hears movement from the shower. He turns to see Brandy standing straight up in the shower, naked.  
  
Brandy  
  
Oh that was good, Chucky. But this time can you use your dick instead. That knife really hurt (rubbing her ass).  
  
Chucky  
  
Allright, I've had enough of this shit. This time, you're going down bitch.  
  
We see Chucky run to the shower. He once again brings the knife up, this time stabbing her in the stomach. She falls down dead in a matter of seconds.  
  
Chucky watches her as she slumps in the shower, dead. We see that he has a smile on his face.  
  
Chucky  
  
Now that's what I call a hot shower (laughing like a hyena).  
  
Interior: Living room  
  
We see Brandy's parents, Dick and Vulva Lieberman, enter the house.  
  
Dick  
  
Thanks for the blowjob on the ride over here, hon.  
  
Vulva  
  
No problem, but next time could you not pee in my mouth. It'll take weeks to get that bland taste to disappear.  
  
Dick  
  
I'm sorry hon. When you gotta go, you gotta go.  
  
Vulva  
  
I'll remember that next time you're licking my ass.  
  
Dick  
  
Very funny, Vulva  
  
Vulva  
  
Hey, I wonder where Vulva is.  
  
Dick  
  
Oh dumpling, she's probably fucking the football quarterback. You know how that slut gets around.  
  
Vulva  
  
Dick, how dare you call our daughter a slut. I'm the slut, damn you. She's the whore. How many times must I tell you that.  
  
Dick  
  
Let's go look in the bathroom. I think I hear the shower running.  
  
Vulva  
  
Okay  
  
We see Dick and Vulva walk into the hall, holding hands. They now stand in front of the bathroom, gasping in shock. They see Brandy sprawled lying dead in the shower, blood everywhere. They walk over to the shower for a closer look.  
  
Dick  
  
Oh my. Someone finally killed our slut of a daughter. Let's go celebrate.  
  
Vulva  
  
Not so fast honey. What's that (pointing)?  
  
We see Chucky sitting in the middle of the bathroom on the floor. He is no longer naked, he is back in his over-alls. Dick walks over and picks it up, examining it.  
  
Dick  
  
Oh my god, honey. It's Chucky.  
  
Vulva  
  
Chucky? What are you talking about?  
  
Dick  
  
You know, the good guy doll. He was supposedly possessed by some serial killer, but it's all a bunch of crap.  
  
Dick and Vulva jump out of there skin as Chucky opens his mouth and begins talking.  
  
Chucky  
  
Hi. I'm Chucky. I like threesomes. Wanna play?  
  
Dick and Vulva look at each other, not sure what to make of it.  
  
Dick  
  
What do you think?  
  
Vulva  
  
Sure. Why not? I've been with shorter guys before.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
